Apollomon (Machine Robo Rescue)
Apollomon the Sun (日輪のアポロモン Nichirin no Aporomon?, lit. "Apollomon the Sun-wheel") is a high-ranking member of the Chaos Emerald and the Olympos XII of Bright Land in MMS Rpg: Machine Robo Rescue. He has a second, dark personality implanted within him called Whispered (ウィスパード Wisupādo?). Appearance : Main article: Apollomon#Design Apollomon has enough power to be felt by other Warrior without the need to fight and is both respected and feared because of it. The symbol at the crest on his back proves his mastery and power derived from the sun and nominal power over Bright Land. His right hand is almost always depicted as covered in bandages, which hide a heavily scarred arm. Description Apollomon is actually a noble Warrior and veteran warrior who as forcefully made into a Team Sonic by accident, only seeming evil to avoid suspicion from Team Sonic. While good-willed and warmhearted, Apollomon is at first unaware he is in reality being used, something he only finds out when Whispered manifests himself and takes over control of his body, proving to be the kingdom's true Olympos XII. He then urges to be killed and, although initially submissive, he manages to hold enough defeated to restrain Whispered and allow the Sonic Heroes to defeat him, ending Whispered's evil dominion. Whispered, on the other hand, is both pragmatic and sadistic. His only loyalty is to Sonic The Hedgehog, with everyone else, even other members of the Chaos Emerald and Sunrise, as pawns to his goals. When things do not go his way, he is quick to disengage and pursue his own interests, manipulating whoever he can. His fall comes his ego, which causes him to underestimate his opponents as well as his other self. Attacks * Sun Ball Blast (Sol Blaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. * Sunfire Punch (Phoebus Blow): Attacks with a one-hit knockout fist filled with his hidden power. * Sun Punch Arrow (Arrow of Apollo): Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. * Iron Spikes: Drops the iron spikes of divine judgment to bind his targets. Fiction After Chaos Emerald obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the Future into seven satellite kingdoms. Apollomon, defeat by Sigma, is installed as the Olympos XII of the seventh kingdom, the sun-lit Bright Land. Though he is a good guys, knowing that he is no match for Chaos Emerald on his own and resolving to not heal his right arm, Apollomon is forced to torture his own citizens for their negative energy to maintain his position while recruiting Heroes who share his sympathies. Unfortunately, the Twelve Olympians leadership is aware of Apollomon's true beliefs and inserted the evil program Whispered into him. As a result, Apollomon was unaware of Whispered's existence and blacked out whenever the program takes control to subvert his actions for the Twelve Olympians. Apollomon Brain Drainer It is a machine created by Miles Tails Prower that could copy Secret Freedom Fighters skills and beliefs from Apollomon and then apply them to his Team Sonic, thus becoming what he calls "secret freedom fighters". Apollomon's Ghost Apollomon's spark was kept in the Olympos XII crypt on Machine Robo Rescue until Sonic disturbs his grave while hide from Robot and Stealth Robo creating Apollomon's Ghost. As a ghost, Apollomon can possess bodies. Alive Again Apollomon's voice. Sonic's words and actions in Bright Land planted the seeds of justice in his heart, which allows Apollomon's heart to grow stronger, using the nature of Prison Land to manifest separately from Whispered. With his resolution bolstered by his trials, Apollomon destroys his dark self's DigiCore. He then gives his life to allow Team Sonic to escape from Prison Land. Doing so destroys his physical body as well, and the United Army carries his death and sacrifice with them in their continued defiance of the Heroes.